Cold
by ShexWasxGone
Summary: Kenny helps Craig bury his dear friend Stripe. / Crenny fic/ Rated for language


_**A.N~ Another Crenny One-Shot. I need practise writing, which is why I'm going to post anything I write now, regardless of how stupid it sounds xD so I need some constructive criticism. However, I don't want flames please!**_

_**I should work on my other stories when I have the chance...I just had an idea so I had to write.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**...or not...up to you.**_

* * *

**Cold**

**...**

It was fucking cold.

The crisp winter air burned his cheeks as he made his way down to Stark's Pond. It was here he went to think, and the skinny, 17 year old blonde really needed to think. The cigarette between his fingers offered his only warmth as he wrapped his arms around his body in a desperate attempt to heat himself. His bright orange parka offered little protection from the frigid cold. He really should invest in something warmer, but right now that would have to wait.

He needed to get away.

His father and brother, Kevin had gotten into it again, this time throwing fists and breaking furniture while his mother begged them to stop. When he couldn't take it anymore he had left with his sister, dropping her off at a neighbor's house before heading out. He really needed space.

He sighed, taking another drag from his cigarette, when Stark's Pond finally came into view. Though as another figure appeared, he pouted. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. He was about to leave to find another location when the figure became more distinguishable. He could recognize that blue and yellow puff ball hat anywhere. What could the stoic, arrogant Craig Tucker be doing out here so late?

He sighed heavily, putting out his cigarette and making his way towards the boy, curiosity finally getting the better of him. Craig didn't notice him until he was right behind him.

"Whatcha doing here Tucker?"

The boy nearly jumped out of his skin, earning a bright grin from the blonde, however, his smile faded when he noticed the boy's distraught face.

Was Craig Tucker crying?

"What do you want McCormick?" He asked, frantically rubbing his eyes dry.

"Uh..." Kenny was at a loss for words. He had never seen the boy laugh let alone cry. He frowned at this, stuffing his hands in his pockets at the sudden realization that he was going to be here a lot longer than he wanted to be. He was sure his fingers would freeze off by the end of the night.

His ice blue eyes were puffy and swollen and were filled with hurt. He clung almost desperately to the blue and white box in his hand. He pulled his hat down over his eyes, obviously embarrassed that someone had caught him.

"What's wrong Craig?" Kenny asked carefully, fearing the hateful glare from the smaller boy. Really, if looks could kill...

"None of your business McCormick!" he snapped angrily, his eyes narrowing in contempt, though the meaning was lost with the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Just get out of here! For fucks sake, you scared me!"

Kenny frowned, not buying the act for one second. "What's in the box?" he asked, gesturing to the shoe box in the boy's hand.

Craig immediately shrunk back. "None of your business." Kenny reached for it. "Fuck off McCormick!"

Kenny raised a brow and snatched the box from the brunette's hand, ignoring the pleas from Craig; he lifted the top, and frowned at what he saw;

White and brown fur swayed gently in the wind, giving the illusion of breath and a heartbeat to the still figure that wore it. He remembered the small animal. It was hard not to notice when the thing always seemed to be attached to the Tucker boy since the day he got him in grade three.

Stripe had become Craig's best friend from the very beginning. The guinea pig was the only thing capable of bringing a smile to the stoic boy's face.

Kenny couldn't believe that the animal could be gone. He had always imagined the Tucker boy would grow old with his favourite pet by his side, though he knew how stupid that thought was.

"Are you fucking happy?" Craig snapped, snatching the box from his hand and hugging it to his chest before sinking to the ground and curling into a ball with the box cradled in his arms. Craig almost looked fragile and defenseless like that and Kenny wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

He sighed taking a spot next to Craig and looked over, not sure what to do. He wasn't good at comforting normal, rational people, let alone the ill-tempered Craig Tucker. The thought actually scared him. "Look Tucker..."

"Don't bother McCormick. "He mumbled into his jacket, receiving a pout from the blonde boy.

"Hey, you can always get a new-"

"Don't you fucking dare finish that sentence unless you want to lose your tongue!" he snapped, finally looking up from the ground, his eyes boring deep into Kenny's to finalize his threat. "Stripe was one of a kind. I can't just get a new fucking best friend."

Kenny frowned and held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, sorry." He thought for a second before responding. "What are you going to do with him?" he asked, shrinking back, in fear of the brunette's reaction, but the boy didn't seem to mind, simply sinking further into himself and gesturing to a hole a few feet away. Kenny pouted at that, having not noticed it before. "Oh," he said silently.

Craig sighed heavily before speaking. "It's hard... to put him in a hole like that... Y'know?" The blonde nodded in understandingly. "Can you do it?" The question caught him off guard. "It's just that...It would be easier."

The blonde grinned, holding his hand out, waiting for the shorter boy to hand him the box. When he did, Kenny stood, offering a hand to Craig who didn't take it, but followed soon after. They made their way to the hole and Kenny moved to put the box in, but a tight grip on his arm froze his movement. "Wait...Should we say something?"

Kenny almost rolled his eyes. It was a fucking guinea pig. He was sure all it did was eat, crap and sleep all day, but he held his tongue. He knew how much Stripe had meant to Craig. "I guess dude, if you want." was what he said instead.

Craig fiddled with his thumbs and looked up at Kenny with tear stained eyes. "Can you say something?" Kenny narrowed his eyes and pouted. This was all a huge fucking waste of time. He was cold and wet, and to top it all off, he was about to bury a dead guinea pig with Craig-fucking-Tucker. He was not about to say a eulogy for a dead pet. The situation was awkward enough as it was.

Craig blinked his eyes confused as to why it was taking so long for the blonde to answer.

Kenny felt his face grow hot at the uncharacteristically cute display and sighed. It looked like he was about to give a eulogy for a guinea pig. Kenny was beginning to think that he should have stayed home. At least he would be warm then.

"I...Okay." He's finally answered. "Uh...Stripe..." He had no idea how to start this, he really didn't know Stripe at all. "Stripe...was a good guinea pig. I didn't know him too well...but, uh... I know he was fucking cute." Craig glared up at the blonde giving a silent warning to watch his language.

Kenny gave him an apologetic smile before continuing. "I didn't really know anything about Stripe, except that he made Craig really happy. And I think to be able to do that; he must have been pretty great." Craig looked up at him, tears coming back to his eyes, and Kenny turned to him smiling. "Stripe was really the only thing you ever talked to me about, so I guess Stripe was important to me too. Talking about him was the only time you smiled." Kenny chuckled, moving closer. He hadn't realized how small Craig was until now. Craig had always been hard and cruel, avoiding any socializing whenever he could, but to see him like this... He never realized how strangely beautiful his eyes were. "And you really have an amazing smile." He pouted, whipping tears from the Tucker boy's face with his thumb. "And I know Stripe wouldn't want to see you cry like this."

Craig sighed, whipping tears from his face before holding onto the hand that still rested on his cheek. He pulled away, tugging his scarf up around his mouth before he mumbled, "You can put him in now." His hand still clung onto Kenny's as he lowered his friend into the ground, only letting go when Kenny knelt down to cover the box with dirt before covering that with a thin layer of snow. He turned to Craig who stared blankly at the grave.

The brunette felt his body shutter, but before he could let out a sob, he felt warm arms wrap around him, silencing his despair. Craig let his tears soak the orange parka around him and pulled himself closer to the body. "I swear to fucking God, if you tell anyone about this McCormick, I'll –"

"Kill me gruesomely, I know, I know." The blonde laughed and pulled away.

"Uh...Where are you going?" Craig asked as Kenny turned to leave.

The blonde grinned, grabbing Craig's arm and dragging him along. "I'm fucking cold, and I'm walking you home."

The brunette blushed; drying his eyes again and quietly followed his new friend.

Kenny didn't care about the cold anymore. This trip had suddenly become worthwhile, he thought, looking down at the Tucker boy with a bright smile.

* * *

_**A.N~ Writing this story gave me an idea for a multi chapter story :3 But I won't post anything until I get a new laptop, because it's hard to steal my mom's laptop to write.**_

_**Anyways, Review :3**_


End file.
